nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Clock King
A professional efficiency expert, Temple Fugate was advised to deviate from his schedule for once in his life by future Gotham mayor, Hamilton Hill, only to have an unfortunate accident delay his arrival to an important court date and cause his financial ruin. Swearing revenge because he believed Hill had done it on purpose, Fugate returned years later, causing havoc and running afoul of the Batman. Fugate, dubbed "The Clock King", used his knowledge of all-things time to evade capture, and returned years later with time controlling devices at his disposal in a plot to kill Hill. The Clock King was captured by Batman and Robin this time. He later returned in the guise of a butler and assistant named Harold to a reclusive scientist was studying time manipulation. This gave Fugate the opportunity to steal prototype time manipulation technology which allowed him to maneuver untouched in Gotham until Batman stopped him. Clock King checks his watch He was later enlisted by Task Force X for his organizational skills when they snuck into the Justice League Watchtower. Specifically, he designed much of the overall mechanics of the actual plan including the timetable of events, which included the compromise of some extra time allotted in the schedule to allow the agents some flexibility. In this role, he also acted as sort of a mission controller; providing status updates and guiding agents in the field in which he operated with his usual rigid efficiency. When last seen Fugate was still a member of Task Force X. Bio Temple Fugate was a Time and Efficency Expert. Fugate was an odd, lonely man who was obsessed with time and with being punctual. His every waking moment was pre-planned, on a "to do" list broken down into nano-seconds. Just before he meets Hamilton Hill, Fugate is trying to work on a last appeal to save his company from a 20 million dollar lawsuit. When urged by a pre-mayor Hamilton Hill to take a coffee break, Fugate initially refused, as he did not want to ruin his schedule. After insistence by Hill, Fugate took the coffee break. During the break, everything that could go wrong does, as Fugate loses documents and is late for his court appointment. In return for being late, the Judge throws the case out and Fugate loses millions in his company. Fugate swore revenge on Hamilton Hill and later found out that Hill's firm was the plaintiff for the court date Fugate was late for-although he later claims Hill's real crime was making him late. 7 years later Fugate begins his vendetta against Mayor Hill-first by sabatoging the traffic system and unrolling a big poster ridiculing Hill. His knowledge of train schedules enables Fugate to escape Batman; Batman is later trapped inside a bank vault by Fugate-which the Dark Knight mangaes to escape at the last minuite. During a submay dedication, Fugate casues two trains to wreck and kidnaps Hill; at Fugate binds Hill on Gotham City clock tower hour hands so Hill will be killed at 3: 15 P.M. the same anniversary of the coffee break; Batman battles the Clock King in which the clock gears begin to collapse; Fugate laughs insanely before disappearing and Batman saves Mayor Hill. No trace of Fugate is found; he later appears in episode "Time Out of Joint" in an attempt to sabatoge Mayor Hill election and try to kill the dyamic duo. Origin Diagnosed with a terminal medical condition with an estimated six months to live, William Tockman embarked on a crime spree to accumulate enough money to provide for his invalid sister's future under the assumption that a lengthy jail sentence was impossible given his prognosis. Believing that "time was running out" for him, Tockman adopted the clock, as his own symbol and used his extensive knowledge of clocks, watches and other timepieces in his criminal career as the Clock King. The Clock King's time-related crimes initially came to the attention of Star City's crime fighters Green Arrow & Speedy. After a number of encounters, they finally defeated the Clock King and turned him over to the police. While awaiting trial, however, Tockman discovered that he wasn't dying after all; his doctor had accidentally switched Tockman's lab reports with those of another patient. Meanwhile, his invalid sister was placed in a state nursing home (Tockman's greatest fear), where she passed away. Enraged by his sister's death, Tockman swore to get revenge against both his incompetent doctor and Green Arrow and he has escaped from prison several times over the years in order to do so. In ULTIMA Category:Antagonists Category:Organization